Basil Elks (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Norristown, Pennsylvania | PlaceOfDeath = Four Freedoms Plaza, New York City, New York | Creators = | First = Marvel Team-Up #16 | HistoryText = He was a common criminal from Norristown, PA who was trying to steal a mystical gem from a museum when he was shot at by a security guard. Instead of striking Elks, the bullet hit and shattered the gem. The shards of the gem struck Elks, transforming him into the Basilisk: his skin became green and scaly and his eyes large and red. As the Basilisk he possessed superhuman physical attributes and could generate and manipulate energy via beams projected from his eyes; this energy could generate heat and ice and allowed him to fly. The gem that empowered him was actually a Kree artifact called an Alpha Stone which had crash-landed on the Earth millennia ago along with another gem, the Omega Stone. The Basilisk sought the second gem to increase his powers. While in the primitive Savage Land he obtained it only to fall into a pit of magma. The Omega Stone acually solidified the magma, encasing the Basilisk in a protective shell. He was later freed by an underground race of subterraneans. Now powered by both stones, he fought Spider-Man and the Thing in New York City. He created a volcano in the Hudson River, only to once again fall into magma and be petrified. Upon resurfacing, he decided to attack Four Freedoms Plaza, the headquarters of the Fantastic Four, the group to which the Thing belonged. However as soon as he appeared he was shot and killed by the vigilante called the Scourge of the Underworld. | Powers = Post Alpha Stone Absorption The Alpha-Stone transformed the Basil Elk's cellular structure, granting him a number of superhuman physical capabilities after his body absorbed it's shattered pieces. *'Optic Energy Beams:' The Basilisk's major power was the bodily generator of microwave-related energy, which he could emit at will through his eyes. He could thus create a force beam that heated up an intense vortex of air beneath him. This force beam was capable of exerting a force of 1,500 pounds per square inch. This energy was sufficient to lift him into the air simply by training it on the ground. The Basilisk was able to propel himself a maximum of 400 feet into the air with a single force blast. At first, a continuous force blast was necessary to keep him aloft; later, after gaining further power from the Omega-Stone, the Basilisk appeared to be able to levitate himself without utilizing the force blast to do so. Through his force blasts the Basilisk could propel himself through the air at a maximum speed of 250 miles per hour. The Basilisk could also use his energy beams to accelerate or decelerate the molecular motion of the surface of any object upon which he casts his beams. By decelerating the molecular motion of an object and a small layer of air around it, he was able to encase it in a thin but debilitating layer of ice. The greater the duration of his energy bombardment, the greater the deceleration of the molecules, and thus the greater the amount of ice formed. If the Basilisk had used this power on a warm blooded organism for too long, the freezing effect would have penetrated more than the surface of the skin, resulting in tissue damage and possibly death. The Basilisk could also accelerate the molecular motion of an object or organism, generating internal heat in the manner of a microwave oven. He could generate a maximum temperature of 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit, sufficient to melt steel. The Basilisk could control the degree of his energy beam's molecular disturbances at will. Alpha-Stone: *'''Peak Human Strength: The Basislik's physical strength was enhanced to the peak of human conditioning. While he wasn't superhuman, he was as physically strong as an ordinary human can be and could lift approximately 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Basilisk's enhanced musculature generated less fatigue toxins than the musculature of an ordinary human. He could exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue affected him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of the Basilisk's body, particularly his lizard-like skin, was harder and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human. His body was durable enough to allow him to wade through lava, which he enjoyed doing often, without sustaining any physical injury. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Post Omega Stone Absorption *'Self-levitation:' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Basilisk (comics) | Links = }} hu:Baziliszkusz (Basil Elks) Category:Scourge Victims Category:Optic Blasts Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Deceased Characters